When You're Lying
by Iin S
Summary: Sena atau Riku. Pilihan yang berat bagi Suzuna, tetapi sesuatu yang tragis telah membantunya untuk menentukannya. Apakah itu? Penasaran? RnR?. "Eyeshield 21 Award, Month October: Shiver of October", RikuSuzu or SenaSuzu? Jangan terpengaruh chara, okey?


Iin : Minna! Iin-chan kembali dengan fic ke-4 di fandom ini!

Pichi : Moshi-moshi minna! Sekarang kita membawakan fanfic yang bertemakan Hng…. *lupa*

Iin : Shiver atau Halloween

Pichi : Iya, itu maksudku.

Iin : Udah, dari pada banyak omong mending kita mulai saja!

Pichi : *ngambil naskah*

* * *

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-san dan Yuusuke Murata-san

Theme: Shiver of October

Title: When You're Lying

Story By: Iin-chan with OC, Pichi-chan

Warning : Gaje, Abal, judulnya gak nyambung sama ceritanya, Oc, OOc, Typo berserakan, Hng… sisanya kalian yang nilai deh. *males ngetik mode on*

Don't like? Don't read okay?

* * *

Sadarkah kalian? Disaat kalian berbohong pada orang lain atau perasaan sendiri akan membuat kalian sengasara dan tersiksa. Berbohong karena tidak mau mengakui perasaan sebenarnya yang berada dalam hatimu. Janganlah pernah melakukann hal itu karena aku yakin kalian belum siap menerima resikonya.

**Univ. Enma, 08.00 a.m.**

**Suzuna's POV**

"Ya! Sena! Rikkun!" sapaku pada mereka berdua yang baru muncul dari pintu keluar-masuk kelas. Kulihat wajah Sena sedikit memerah dan gugup. Sedangkan Rikkun tetap memasang wajah cool yang bisa membuat para perempuan di sini teriak menggunakan suara ultrasonic.

"Suzuna," kata Sena.

"Ohayou, Suzuna," kata Rikkun. Aku tersenyum manis kepada mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ada gempa lokal yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kami melanda.

"Minna!" sudah mudah ditebak bukan? Sosok berbadan besar, line terkuat Jepang pada saat SMU dulu bersama Gaou. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kak Kuritan?

"Ada apa Kak Kuritan?" tanyaku dengan suaraku yang penuh semangat dan antusias.

"Hufth… syukurlah Suzuna, kau masih hidup," kata Kak Kuritan. He? Jelas-jelas aku masih hidup kok.

"Ada apa Kak Kuritan? Siapa yang mengatakan aku sudah meninggal?" tanyaku pada Kak Kuritan yang tadinya pucat pasi.

"Tadi Monta yang bilang kalau kau sudah mati Suzuna. Aku jadi khawatir," kata Kak Kuritan sambil menarik nafas, "Dia bilang kalau kau jatuh saat latihan dengan teman-teman cheerleader mu dan mengalami pendarahan di otak."

Aku yang mendengar itu langsung berseluncur menggunakan inline skate menuju tempat Monmon berada, enak saja dia mengataiku jatuh saat latihan.

Aku mencari-carinya di ruang kelas. Sesampainya aku di kelas, tiba-tiba pintunya tertutup.

Blam!

Begitulah bunyinya. Aku yang terkejut spontan berteriak

"KYA!"

"MUKYA!"

Eh? Seperti suara Monmon. Kutolehkan pandanganku menyelidiki sumber suara. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tetapi aku sangat yakin kalau tadi itu teriakan Monmon. padahal baru jam delapan pagi, tetapi disini sudah sangat gelap. Mungkin karena jendela kelas ini ditutupi oleh pohon Sakura, sehingga cahaya matahari agak kesulitan menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas ini.

Aku sampai pada bangku yang kalau tidak salah memiliki rumor yang agak seram. Katanya anak yang dulu duduk dibangku ini sudah meninggal gantung diri di toilet wanita. Setelah kejadian itu, setiap anak perempuan yang masuk ke toilet wanita itu langsung pingsan, ada yang meninggal, kerasukan dan lain sebagainya. Jadi, toilet itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Dan juga bangku ini. Sebenarnya bangku sejenis ini masih sangat banyak persediaannya di Sekolah, tetapi setiap ada pegawai yang ingin mengganti atau memindahkan bangku ini pasti akan terganggu oleh… yah, semacam penampakan. Ini yang menyebabkan saat aku melewati bangku ini sedikit menjaga jarak antara aku dan bangku tersebut. Kalau tidak salah nama anak yang dulu duduk disini adalah Hanako. Dia gantung diri di toilet wanita nomor tiga. Tetapi bukan berarti kita bisa selamat jika menuju toilet nomor satu, dua, empat atau lima. Itu karena dia memiliki sangat banyak dendam di toilet wanita. Sehingga semua toilet wanita yang ada di tempat itu ada dia yang menjaganya.

Aku jadi teringat tentang bangku ini! Temanku bernama Rin, dia yang sekarang mendiami bangku ini. Dia sangat pendiam, tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Dia pintar dan juga cantik. Aku sangat iri dengannya. Rasanya seperti melihat sesuatu yang berbeda jika kau menatap matanya. Matanya yang onix, tajam menusuk, indah memikat, penuh pesona dan tentunya misterius. Kadang aku penasaran dengannya. Dia hanya duduk dibangku dan membaca buku. Entah buku apa, tetapi sangat serius. Tatapannya tajam dan lurus, hanya terpaku pada satu titik fokus.

Klik, klik, klik, klik…

Ok, aku mulai ketakutan, sekarang lebih baik aku berlari keluar menemui Sena dan Rikkun lalu bertingkah seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

BRAK!

Mendengar suara itu aku jadi merinding sambil menolehkan pandangaku ke sumber suara. Kulihat di pojok. Ada anak laki-laki. Tubuhnya sebaya denganku. Tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia berdiri tepat di daerah gelap.

**End of Suzuna's POV**

**Monta's POV**

"MUKYA!" aku berteriak karena terkejut. Tiba-tiba pintu tertutup sendiri, aneh bukan? Aku membawa PSP GO ke Universitas, sehingga itu termasuk melanggar peraturan tata tertib sekolah. Jadi, aku memainkan game ini di tempat yang tersembunyi. Karena banyak yang bilang hanya sedikit anak yang akan masuk ke kelas ini selain jam pelajaran karena rumor sekolah yang gak jelas itu, tentu saja aku memanfaatkan tempat ini untuk bermain. Hello, ini udah jaman modern kan? Masa' masih percaya sama rumor begituan? Mereka semua itu pengecut MAX!

Saat sedang asik bermain, aku mendengar suara gesekan seperti… yah, inline skate, sepatu roda atau apalah itu yang menggunakan roda. Hm… ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Dengan mudah aku menebak siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia pernah memata-matai TIM-ku yang dulu. Deimon Devil Bats, seorang mata-mata perempuan yang mengataiku monyet *pada awalnya* dan sekarang menjadi Monmon. Mukya! Nama aneh apa itu, tapi sudah lah itu tidak penting. Dia adalah kapten cheerleaders yang pendek. Tingginya hampir sama seperti aku MAX! Tunggu, berarti kalau aku bilang tubuhnya pendek sedangkan tinggi tubuhku hampir sama dengannya berarti aku juga pendek dong? Mukya! kofius MAX! *translate: confuse*

Karena sudah mengganggu aku bermain, aku tipu saja dia. Bagaimana caranya ya? Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah teori, yang biasa dibilang 'Kebijaksannaan Monyet' yang selalu keluar begitu saja dari otakku yang tidak kalah jenius dari otak Kak Hiruma MAX! Aku melihat sekelilingku. Hng… dikolong bangku ini ada senter MAX! jadi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menakuti Suzuna.

Aku ambil senter itu. Lalu aku melihat ada tempat yang ditutupi bayangan dinding, letaknya di pojok. Ok, aku siap!

Aku berdiri dengan yakin, tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

Mukya! Sakit sekali kakiku! Isi acara kesenggol bangku lah! Sialan!

Dengan kaki yang sakit nan pendek ini aku berlari menuju pojok sebelum Suzuna melihatku.

Aku membenarkan posisiku. Saat Suzuna menoleh ke arahku aku menyalakan senter yang aku pegang tepat dibawah dagu.

"KYA! ADA SETAN MONYET!" teriaknya. Sialan, aku dibilang setan monyet. Sebelum aku ketahuan aku pun mengatakan

"Suzuna, kau tahu. Kalau sekarang Riku tengah terluka karena mencarimu tadi. Apa kau tahu itu Suzuna?" kataku sambil menahan tawa. Wajahnya langsung pucat. Kali ini sudah dua orang aku tipu. Ingat, sebentar lagi Halloween.

"Si, siapa kau? Mau apa? Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!" kata Suzuna. Makin lama makin suka aja aku nipu. Mukikikiki...

"Cepaaat! Pergi lah mencari Riku! Kalau tidak mungkin dia akan…," aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Darimana kau tahu Rikkun mencariku?" katanya penuh selidik.

"Aku tau dari Raimon," kataku. Pintar juga aku jadi penipu.

"RIKKUN!"

Dia pun lari atau lebih tepatnya berseluncur menuju luar ruang kelas.

"Lanjutkan mainnya," kataku sambil main PSP lagi.

**End of Monta's POV**

**Suzuna's POV**

Rikkun! Jangan sampai dia celaka karena aku! Gaswat! Eh, maksudku gawat! Lalu saat aku berjalan aku menemui Sena, kau tahu? Aku beda kelas dengannya. Aku satu kelas dengan Rikkun dan Monmon. Sedangkan Sena sendiri.

"SENA!" teriakku saat melihatnya. Dia menoleh dengan tatapannya yang sedih. Astaga! Jangan-jangan kata seseorang yang aku temui tadi sungguhan! Jangan-jangan Rikkun…

"Suzuna," katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kumohon! Rikkun!

"Se, Sena… jangan katakan padaku kalau Rikkun sudah…," aku terlihat sangat lesu, sepertinya. Rikkun adalah sahabatku, aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Jangan ambil Rikkun dan Sena! Ambil saja Monmon, dia itu jelek sih.

"Iya, kau benar. Riku sudah pergi... ke kantin duluan," katanya yang 'disconnect' denganku.

"Sena! Aku serius! Apakah Rikkun baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" aku menghujamnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"He'em, yang pertama, Riku baik-baik saja. Yang kedua, aku sedih karena…," tatapannya kembali sendu.

"Lanjutkan Sena!" aku sudah geregetan sama Sena yang dari tadi nggak beres.

"Nilai ulangan Bahasa Inggrisku hancur. Malu tahu! Aku udah pernah belajar di Notre Dame, ulangan Bahasa Inggrisnya hancur, jadi aku masang tampang kayak tadi," katanya dengan semburat merah muncul perlahan di pipinya. Yah, inilah Sena yang aku kenal.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku lagi dengan Sena.

"Iya, hanya itu," kata Sena.

"Hi! Sena, Suzuna! Lagi pacaran ya? Maaf ganggu," kata Rikkun yang baru datang dengan tampang innocent telah bertanya seperti itu.

"Rikkun! Aku nggak pacaran! Jadian aja enggak!" kataku dengan semburat merah. Iih! Rikkun jangan buka aib orang!

"E… eh, ak, aku gak pacaran kok sama Suzuna, cu, cuma sahabat kok!" kata Sena.

"Huh, kalian ini. Kapan sih mau jujur sama perasaan sendiri? Percuma tahu, kalau dipendam. Iya kan Sena?" kata Rikkun sambil senyum penuh kejahilan.

"Eng, enggak kok!" katanya dengan semburat merah.

"Sudahlah Rikkun! Jangan memojokkan kami!" kataku.

"Ok, ok… aku gak akan memojokkan kalian, tetapi ingat! Jangan pernah berbohong dengan orang lain apalagi dengan perasaan sendiri. Ok?" kata Rikkun.

"Iya Pak Guru…," kataku dengan Sena kompak.

"Kalian kompak ya! Serasi deh," katanya

"Ri…," belum sempat aku dan Sena menyelesaikan kata-kata, Rikkun sudah lari.

"Merepotkan saja," kataku lalu pergi lagi menuju kelas.

"Suzuna! Mau kemana?" Tanya Sena

"Ke kelas, jaa!" kataku pada Sena.

"Oh, jaa!" balas Sena

Ting Tong Teng Tong…

**~Di Kelas Suzuna~**

**Suzuna's POV**

Kali ini pelajaran dimulai. Aku duduk memperhatikan Rikkun. Kalau sedang serius, dia tampan juga. Tapi… aku bingung! Sena juga sama, jadi… pilih siapa ya untuk jadi targetku?

"Ada yang tidak mengerti?" tanya Miyu-san. Atau lebih tepatnya, Miyuki sensei.

"Mukya! Aku tidak mengerti Miyuki sensei!" teriak Monmon.

"Bagian yang mana Raimon?" tanya Miyu-san.

"Semuanya MAX!" kata Monmon. Astaga, otaknya pasti hanya berisi pisang dan kebijaksanaan monyet.

"Monta, jangan bilang kalau kau main game menggunakan PSP yang kau sembunyikan di balik bukumu kan?" kata Rikkun sambil ber-smirk-ria.

Lalu terdengar bisikan-bisikan anak lain. Hanya satu orang yang tetap diam dan duduk di bangkunya. Rin, dia hanya membaca bukunya dengan tatapan kosong tetapi penuh arti.

"Rinchi! Apa sudah menger…," kalimatku terpotong saat ia menatapku.

Tatapannya dingin nan kosong. Serius tanpa ekspresi. Membuat orang yang melihatnya gemetar seperti aku. Tiba-tiba, penglihatanku menjadi kabur dan denga perlahan menjadi gelap.

**End of Suzuna's POV**

**Riku's POV**

Brugh…

Aku yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke sumber suara.

"Suzu…," kataku pelan, "SUZUNA!" teriakku dengan panik. Aku segera berlari, meminta izin ke Miyuki sensei agar aku diperbolehkan menunggu di UKS.

Drap drap drap

Derap langkahku menggema diseluruh lorong kelas. Sesampaiku di UKS, aku menaruhnya di tempat tidur. Aku berlari lagi menuju kantin. Meminjam gelas lalu mengambil air panas. Meminta sedikit gula kurang lebih satu sendok teh. Aku mencampurnya menjadi satu lalu mengaduknya. Setelah jadi aku letakkan di samping Suzuna yang masih belum sadar.

"Suzuna, sadarlah," bisikku pelan di telinganya, "Ayo lah, jangan sampai Sena melihatmu seperti ini, dia bisa sedih tahu! Apalagi, kalau melihat aku menemanimu seperti ini, Suzuna."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku melihat-lihat ruang UKS ini. Hm, bersih juga.

"Kaitani, anda boleh keluar ruangan," kata Aya sensei.

"Iya," kataku lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Aya sensei adalah guru pengawas UKS.

**End Of Riku's POV**

**Normal POV**

Setelah Riku keluar dari ruang UKS, sang guru penjaga UKS menemani Suzuna.

"Taki Suzuna ya? Kondisinya sehat-sehat saja," kata Aya, "Kurasa ada yang ganjil. Aku akan mengambil data siswa," kata Aya lalu pergi meninggalkan Suzuna sendirian.

**Suzuna's POV**

Pandangan mataku yang semula hitam menjadi kabur, lalu perlahan namun pasti, berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Aku di UKS ya? Eh? Rinchi! Rinchi! Percuma, dia kan di kelas. Eh?" saat aku menoleh kesamping aku menemukan yah, kira-kira wanita ber umur 27 tahun dengan pakaian perawat sedang tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya yang pucat dan kelihatan dingin. Tersenyum hangat padaku?

"Suzuna, sakit ya? Ayo minum obat nya. Aa…," katanya sambil memberikanku sesendok obat.

"Aku enggak perlu kok. Sudah tidak sakit," tolakku.

Tiba-tiba dia menunduk. Kulihat rambutnya berubah menjadi panjang, kukunya juga menjadi panjang dan tajam. Seperti You-nii!

"KAU HARUS MEMINUMNYA! KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" kata perawat itu. Wajahnya yang awalnya sangat lembut, hangat dan manis. Sekarang menjadi seram, kelam dan kejam. Matanya tajam menusuk, giginya taring semua seperti You-nii. Jangan jangan, aku bertemu You-nii…

"KYA!" tariakku.

"Suzuna! Bangun!"

"Eh?" aku terlihat kikuk.

"Kamu kenapa Suzuna? Baru saja aku tinggal sebentar dan Aya-sensei menemanimu kau sudah teriak-teriak kayak tadi. Oh iya! Aya sensei mana?" tanya Rikkun padaku.

"Ta, tadi… aku belum bangun ya?" tanyaku balik pada Rikkun.

"Mana aku tahu, aku aja baru masuk gara-gara kamu teriak," kata Rikkun jujur.

"Apa kau tahu tentang suster yang wajahnya kira-kira umur 27 tahun? Tadi aku melihatnya di sini mau memberiku obat, lalu aku tolak. Dan dia mau membunuhku. Lalu aku teriak dan kau sudah ada di sini. Ak, aku bingung!" kataku. Aduh, kepalaku tiba-tiba menjadi pusing.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sakit Suzuna, minum air ini saja ya," kata Rikkun tersenyum manis. Dia duduk di sampingku. Membantuku untuk duduk. Memegang kepala belakangku agak aku bisa duduk tegak. Memberikanku gelas. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku merah. Aku sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ri… Rikkun," kataku.

"Ayo minum! Sudah aku buatkan untukmu!" katanya dengan wajahnya yang agak kesal.

"Slurrrp, Hm… rasanya, aku sudah mulai pulih," kataku.

"Syukurlah. Ayo, aku bantu menggendongmu ke kelas," katanya sambil membelakangiku lalu menurunkan badannya.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa?"

"Ayo cepat!"

"Iya, iya!" aku menaiki punggungnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Bukan mau membunuh ya! Hanya berpegangan supaya tidak jatuh!

Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi melihat ke arah kami. Rikkun hanya memasang wajah cool, sedangkan aku hanya tersipu malu sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di pundaknya.

"Suzuna apa'an sih! Jangan gerak-gerak tahu! Berat nih!" katanya

"Aku gak mungkin berat Rikkun!"

"Su… Suzuna," aku melihat Sena berdiri di samping Rikkun.

"Sena," kataku denga Rikkun serempak. Aku terkejut sedangkan Rikkun biasa saja.

"Ka, kalian…," terlihat wajah kecewa yang terukir di wajah Sena.

"Sudahlah Sena, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil Suzuna-mu," kata Rikkun sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Jaa!" kata Sena lalu pergi.

Rasanya tidak enak kalau begini.

**~sesampainya dikelas~**

**Suzuna's POV**

Aku duduk di bangkuku. Membaca buku, padahal aku sedang memikirkan Sena. Apakah mungkin Sena menyukaiku sehingga ia seperti tadi? Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di otakku sehingga aku membuka buku untuk menemukannya. Walaupun aku tidak akan menemukannya dibuku Bahasa Jepang yang sedang kubaca sekarang.

"Hey Suzuna! Apa kau tahu? Kalau Kak Kurita kena diabetes?" kata Monmon dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Yang benar?" tanyaku.

"Iya!" katanya.

"MINNA! Aku mau mengumumkan jadwal pertandingan kita!" tiba-tiba Kak Kuritan masuk ke kelasku sambil teriak gaje.

"MONMON! KAU BERBOHONG LAGI! ARRRGGHH! Aku tau! Kaukan yang berada di kelas waktu itu!" kataku sambil sedikit membentak.

"Gomenasai Suzuna, cuma bercanda kok," katanya.

"Hu'uh!"

Ting Tong Teng Tong….

Teng Ting Ting Tong… *gomenasai belnya aneh*

**Suzuna's POV**

Suara bel delapan kali pertanda pulang! Aku membereskan semua barang-barangku. Lalu, pulang bersama Rikkun, Sena dan Monmon.

**~Diperjalanan pulang~**

**Suzuna's POV**

Tap Tap Tap…

Suara langkah kaki kami serempak. Kecuali aku yang menggunakan inline skate.

"Kalian tahu? Kak Unsui kepalanya robek karena mencukur rambutnya yang baru tumbuh satu senti menggunakan mesin cukur?" kata Monmon.

"Kita tau kamu pasti bohong," kami mengatakannya serempak dengan melempar tatapan sinis ke arah Monmon.

"Mukya! Kalian pintar MAX!"

Lalu kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan gurauan dan canda tawa bersama. Tetapi, kulihat Sena agak berbeda hari ini.

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

**Univ. Enma, 08.45 a.m.**

**Riku's POV**

Aku berjalan ke universitas berdua dengan Suzuna. Katanya Sena sudah berangkat duluan. Sedangkan Monta bangun kesiangan. Aneh, biasanya Sena pasti berangkat denganku dan Suzuna.

"Kaitani! Sudah pacaran dengan Suzuna ya?" kata Kak Kurita.

"Tidak kok!" kataku.

"Lalu kemarin Kaitani menggendong Suzuna kan? Lalu Suzuna tidur di pundak Kaitani waktu Kaitani menggendong Suzuna kan?"

"Iya, kemarin aku menggendongnya. Tetapi, Suzuna tidak tidur di pundakku, dia hanya sembunyi," jelasku.

"Ooh, jadi begitu. Sena salah berita dong?" katanya.

"Sudah, nanti saja dia akan tahu yang sebenarnya kok," kataku tenang.

"Hei kalian semua! Kalian tau? Kak Kotaro kakinya patah! Jadi tidak bisa ikut bermain di pertandingan musim semi nanti!" kata Monta. Gak bosen-bosennya nih anak.

"Bohong," kata kami serempak. Aku sudah memberitahu Kak Kurita kemarin lewat e-mail.

"Mukya! Kalian memang pintar MAX!" kata Monta, "Mana Sena?" tanya Monta.

"Gak tahu, gak liat," kataku

"Sena... kemanasihhh…," kata Suzuna cemas.

Ting Tong Teng Tong…

Sudah bel masuk kelas. Aku berjalan disamping Suzuna dan Monta alias di antara mereka berdua.

**~Sampai Dikelas~**

**Riku's POV**

Entah kenapa, tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Aku menjalani pelajaran ini dengan konsentrasi dibelah dua. Pelajaran dan perasaan buruk.

Wuuusshh…

Aku merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat badanku merinding

Ada apa?

Itu yang ada di benakku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Suzuna menangis.

"Sena, Sena akan meninggal. Sebentar lagi… cepat! Selamatkan dia!" katanya dengan wajah yang seperti bukan dia.

"Kapan?" tanyaku.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! UKH!" dia berubah. Menjadi Suzuna lagi, dia mengerjampakan kedua matanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Heee… kenapa pada ngeliatin aku?" katanya.

"Ayo kembali belajar," kata sensei.

Sepulang sekolah aku melihat Monta lari-lari sampai kehabisan nafas.

"Ada apa Monta?" tanyaku

"Sena, Sena, SENA!" kata Monta.

"Ada apa dengan Sena?" tanya Suzuna

"Bunuh diri! Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang! Ternyata dia tidak sekolah tadi pagi! Melainkan memanjat menara Tokyo!" kata Monta

"Bohong," kata kami serempak.

"Beneran! Kalo gak percaya ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

**~Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit~**

**Suzuna POV**

Aku bertanya pada administrator tentang kamar Sena, ternyata memang ada. Nomor kamarnya 2121. Wow, aku berseluncur menuju kamar itu dengan tenang. Pasti Monmon bohong lagi. Monmon pasti berkerja sama dengan para administrator di Rumah Sakit ini. Aku selalu berpikir positif.

Sesampai dikamar aku melihat, laki-laki berambut spike coklat caramel sedang tertidur dengan tubuh di balut perban. Wajahnya pucat. Apakah mungkin Sena berkerja sama dengan Monmon?

"Sena! Jangan menipuku! Jangan minta permen karena ini bukan lelucon! Memang sekarang tanggal 31 oktober, tapi ini bukan lelucon! Kau mau menjadi mumi? Hahaha, gak mirip," kataku sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau sudah mengkhianatiku Suzuna! Kau lebih memilih Riku dibandingkan aku! Apa maumu? Kau seakan memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu!" kata Sena

"Maksudmu apa Sena? Aku tidak mengerti masalah ini!" kataku dengan wajah cemas dan sepertinya memucat.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Rikkun.

"Kalian selalu berdua!" kata Sena

"Hoi! Kami hanya sahabat dan kami tidak mungkin pacaran Sena!" kataku. Sudah kuduga, Sena cemburu.

"Kau! Uhuk! Ohok!" darah keluar dari mulutnya dengan mulus, "Gomenasai, waktuku telah habis. Tolong maafkan aku telah menuduh kalian berdua. Sekarang aku mengerti kalian adalah harta terbaikku dalam seumur hidupku. Sayangnya, aku harus pergi. Riku, aku mohon kau menjaga Suzuna. Aku memohon," kata Sena, "Uhuk!" kurasa tenaganya sudah habis, lalu dia menutup matanya. Selamanya beristirahat dalam damai.

"SENA!" teriakku dengan Riku.

"Aku benarkan kan?" kata Monmon sambil nyengir gaje.

"Monta, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami lebih awal?" tanya Rikkun.

"Aku juga baru tahu," kata Monmon polos.

"Kau tahu Monmon? Sekarang Sena sudah meninggal selamanya. Apa kau tidak sedih?" tanyaku pada Monmon.

"Mukya! Sena meninggal?" tanya Monmon.

"Iya," kataku pelan sambil mengangguk.

"SENA! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan kita Sena! Bahkan kita belum bertarung dengan Kak Hiruma dan juga Taka! Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kak Mamori! Bertahanlah Sena! Kau ingin melawan Yamato bukan?" kata Monmon

"Maaf Monta, tetapi kita sudah terlambat," kata Rikkun.

Akhirnya Sena diputuskan telah meninggal oleh dokter yang memeriksanya. Itu juga hari jadiku dengan Rikkun karena Sena yang memintanya.

**~Pemakaman~**

**Suzuna's POV**

Hujan menghiasi pemakaman ini. Aku telah merelakannya untuk pergi. Rikkun di sampingku dan memelukku. Erat sekali. Aku menangis di pelukannya. Sena, sudah lama sekali kita bersama dan akhirnya kita berpisah hanya karena kesalahan sepele yang kecil.

Sena sudah menyatu dengan tanah. Sekarang hanya ada aku berdua dengan Rikkun.

"Sabar ya, Suzuna," katanya

"Iya," jawabku sedikit serak karena menahan tangis yang ingin jatuh lagi. Kalian tahu? Jika kehilangan seseorang janganlah menangis, itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak tenang, tetapi awalnya aku memang menangis. Dan sekarang aku baru menyadari, Rikkun masih setia di sampingku.

"Kau sudah bisa merelakannya?" tanya Rikkun

"Sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Hujannya bisa membuatmu sakit. Kalau kau sakit Sena pasti akan marah denganku," kata Rikkun.

Aku mengangkat daguku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat suster yang menemuiku di UKS dulu sedang berada di samping nisan Sena. Dengan cepat aku menghilangkan itu dari pikiranku.

"Ya! Ayo kita pulang Rikkun!" kataku penuh semangat yang 'dibuat-buat' olehku.

"Itu baru Suzuna," kata Rikkun sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Rikkuuunn!" aku marah karena rambutku menjadi berantakan

Aku sudah senang. Aku mulai menuumbuhkan rasa sayangku kepada Rikkun. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa Sena telah tiada. Namun, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang masih terngiang di otakku,

_siapa suster itu?_

Satu pesan untuk kalian para reader, jangan pernah berbohong dengan perasaan sendiri, atau kau akan mengalami apa yang dialami oleh Sena Kobayakawa. Satu kata yang berharga, jujur.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Iin : Gomenasai jadi gaje

Pichi : Dari awal emang udah gaje

Iin : Serem gak?

Pichi : Enggak.

Iin : Biarin reader aja yang nilai!

Pichi : Iya

Monta : Mukya! Aku bahkan gak punya PSP Max!

Sena : Aku, kok meninggal?

Suzuna : Aku no comment

Riku : Lupakan aku yang OOC ini.

Iin : Kalian jangan ribut disini!

Suzuna : Udah, aku mau pergi ber 'selancar' jaa!

Pichi : Tutup yuk.

Iin : Yuk.

Hiruma : Woi! Author sialan! Oc sialan! Kenapa aku gak muncul hah? Cuma pajang nama lagi.

Iin : Terserah author lah.

Hiruma : Apa? *ceklek*

Mamori : Iin-chan wo ijime naide!

Pichi : Mohon reviewnya minna…

*BOOM*

Silahkan klik tombol biru dibawah ini jika anda tidak mau computer, lappie, hp atau benda lain milik anda hancur menjadi sasaran amukan anda. Sekian.

Mind To Review?


End file.
